The Riolu
by Pokemance
Summary: The story of an abused Riolu, and a tortured Greninja. Warning contains : underage sex, pokephilia, potentially offensive content. Image by Warrior @Rule34
1. 2 wrongs do 1 right

I'm home, i Just came from a pokémon foster care, some pokémon have no one to care for then...since they were bread they do not have any survival instints...

I went there to search for a pokémon to care about, i'm not a married man but my care for pokémon seams too brand me fit for a pokémon adoption,how they were wrong, the pokémon assign to me was a 10 year old riolu, she's been tried to be adopted multiple times but no luck, she assaulted her adopted parents with knifes, one time she even broke its adopted brother's arm, it doesnt say was kind of pokémon it was but that she broke his arms in five points before sucking its penis.

I can't change my adoptee, but she did change me…

I was soo tired that I let riolu explore the house on her own, i thought it should make her more confortable and I was really tired as it was 3am, soo soon i went to sleep, as my eyes started to close Riolu seamed to climb on to the bed with something on its hand.

It was blade that now started to scratch my neck, i was told her father molested her and as soo she would always target the father with more violence, she got closer to me soo she could slice my shirt open and made my torso exposed to her, I was afraid she would stab me but Now i wished she did, she cut my belt off and proceed to cut a circular hole on my pants around my privates, she then grabed the cloths that covered my penis, with the knife she started to rub my penis, as a biological response it got hard.

I panicked as once more the knife was at my neck, she was smiling as she droped her lips to my penis, her tongue was out and playing with my penis, making it wet she slowly started to push it deeper in her mouth as with her free hand she massaged my balls, if it wasn't for the knife on my neck I would swear wanted to pleasure me, deeper and deeper she got me fully inside of her mouth, she wasn't biting me, the knife was almost falling of her hand, but there was somekind of blockage that stoped me from fighting back, she sucked me for about five minutes never letting me cum.

She was doing this as...some sort of fetiche...but she was too young to have developed any on her own, it was then the thought flashed into my mind,"this is how he molested you… your father did this to you? He forced you into giving him a blowjob?" she droped the knife and stood up staring at me, this... this was my chance of a getaway...

I throw myself at her before trying to grab the knife but , as I fight with her for the knife, i fall over her, she opens her eyes as far as she can get them to open then screams "RIOLU-U-U-U" and starts to shake.

As her pain subsided, she brought the knife back to my neck pressuring it against my neck, creating an open scar, i was clueless of what was hapenning, my hands were resting just over her shoulders, once I caught up with reality I realised the tip of my penis wasn't visible and that the sheets of the bed turned blood red.

Once i tried to reajust my body Riolu moaned,confused I pull my back against the wall behind my pillow, it as then that I realised that my penis was getting deeper inside riolu's flower, she moaned as it got deeper, I realised then that i had just deflored her and that's were the blood came from, any movement that made my penis go deeper inside riolu's flower made her throw one of her soft moans.

The gravity of what i had just done hit me, the act i had Just done was classified as pedopokephilia i was 20 years old but had my Dick stuffed inside a 10 year old riolu's pussy, she had teary eyes.

I was going to prison no matter what was going to happen that night.

I started to withdraw myself from her wet folds, she grawled, afraid she would kill me I thrust it back inside of her, as it seams the only way of getting out alive.

I started to create a rythm as i withdrawed my dick from inside of her only to thrust it back in, she droped the knife and throwed herself at me, my back slamed against the wall behind my pillow, she starts to rise herself when I withdrawed myself and to lowered her weight on me when I thrusted it back in.

She moaned as I thrusted in, she moaned as I withdrawed myself, she was staring at me with her brown eyes as she salivated on her right side of her muzzle.

I tried to grab the knife but she out-fasted me and slices a deep cut on my arm.

She fastens her rythm, I stop.

Soon I couldn't hold anymore she grawled at the air as she slamed herself down on me, making my dick go in as far as it could go, I'm not made of metal I'ven though I was raped cum inside of her as with any of my strings of cum bartched there way inside of her womb she shaked as she rested her head on my bare torso.

Soon my cum started to come out of her Folds that still bared me inside, she started to purr as I fall over inconscious, either the exaustion was to much or I passed out from blood lost from my arm and neck.

As I woke up I find breakfast infront of me, my arm and neck were bandaged, I looked up just a bit and found a Lucario there smiling at me, considering she bared a knife it's safe to assume that that riolu evolved, I'm in some deep shit as this means she is fertile and that I can impregnate her now, i pet her head as she purred, she spreads her labia to show it still had my cum inside of her, i'm in some deep shit... some deep fucking shit...

 _ **[Continues next chapter]**_

 **Pokemance:** i currently have no pc for writing/editing stories, soo untill i get one i am going to be offline **[Fixed]**. Anyways this story is a bit fucked up but has been a fantasy of mine, soo i'm really fucked up, don't forget to leave a review XD.


	2. Starting a family

At the Pokecenter i got my "acidental" injuries taken care off, but as i prepared to leave a soft voice spoke to me "Luke, don't forget about your Lucario" as i turned i realised that it was nurse Lana Joy and that she was right, even though i will probably get killed Lucario is still my responsability, then i was shoked to not see her presense there, i turned to Ms. Joy and asked "do you know where is she?" as Ms. Joy started to think, loud screams started to be heard, they seemed to come from deeper within the pokemon center.

Wigglytuffs started to call Ms. Joy with great panic, as she followed them i tagged along.

It was Lucario, she was screaming hard, curled up in a ball she seemed to be experiencing some sort of pain in her belly, Ms. Joy realised instantly what was going on "she's in laybour! Wigglytuffs grab me some towels and a egg carrier asap..." as i stared i said the one thing i shouldn't have said "what can i do to help her Ms. Joy?" a sense of regret fell over my body right after those words where spoken, to my demise Ms. Joy replied "grab her hand ad tell her to push" filled with fear i followed Ms. Joy's instructions but the moment i grabed Lucario's hand i was planted a kiss by Lucario.

Ms. Joy gasped in surprise and then said, thankfully making Lucario break the kiss, "*giggles* soo i presume i don't think i'll need to ask whose the father, hum?..." my body tensed up as this sealed my fate, i couldn't run away from this anymore, "... don't worry she'll be fine, i see this must be your first child, *smiles*, it's always the most difficult one, but..." she puts her hand on top of Lucario's belly and finishes "...you'll be great parents..." i interrupted her with "but pokephilia is illegal..." to which she interrupts me with "actually it isn't, sure it's not encouraged and usually frown upon, but..." she takes a long breath "...love is still love *giggles* ".

Lucario rests her head onto me, she looks at me, her big brown eyes stare into mine, she wasn't fooling me she wanted to get pregnant and as long as i have food and shelter she'll not kill me, as she still looked at me her pain made her scream once more, as the pain faded down she looked at me blushed and put her other hand on my face.

Ms. Joy looked at the gesture as a public act of affection, but i looked at it with another reality, that being Lucario claiming my future and life as of her ownership.

 _ **WARNING:**_ **I don't know exactly the medical procedures of delivering a baby, please don't rage about that** **XD**

Another contraction happen, Ms. Joy turned and said "they're happening more frequently, she will have that egg here, there is no time to take her else were!" Ms. Joy opens Lucario's legs and positions herself in between and says "Lucario push" Lucario starts to grip my hand with more strenght, as she knew it wasn't enough to ease her pain she kissed me again and grabed my, still scared, arm and squezes it.

With the last contraction the egg popped out as did also my arm out of the socket as when it happen she broke the kiss and flailed her head in the air, as Ms. Joy pops my arm into it's socket she says " congrats you're now parents" a Wigglytuff aproaches Ms. Joy and smiles at her, Ms. Joy then says "s-sorry something happen, you can go home but i-i've gotta go" as she turns and starts to leave Wigglytuff flashes to us the id tag it had on its chest, it said "Mr. Joy".

Now at home i place the egg on my bed, as i grabed something from the garage, Lucario seemed to start cleaning the egg.

I returned i had something shiny in my hand, a hammer ready to smash that egg into tiny pieces, Lucario flang herself at me, not to protect the egg but to start to "play" once more.

After ripping my pants straight off, which hurt alot since i was wearing a belt, she gets me inside of her vagina, she then looks straight down to confirm that i was inside of her, she didn't feel anything in that area, specialy since it was still recovering from laybour.

But that wasn't going to stop her, as she then grabed my now flacid dick and started stroking it, up and down, once it was erect once more she took it in to her mouth, with my dick inside her mouth she looked at me and blushed, i would lie if i didn't say that i was enjoying this but the stress of the day was too much for me and i fainted.

As the sun rised over the horizon, i was faced with the most weird thing, Lucario had also fallen asleep, untill here all is normal, now the weird thing is it seemed to be about the same moment as i did as even though she was sleeping my dick was still in her mouth, as i put her layed on the bed she seemed to be awoken by the motion.

I was still with my morning wood and it seemed her genitals got back to their original size, "hum" she said as she wraped her legs around me and laughed, i lowered my torso above her and kissed her, as i broke the kiss she stared at me in confusion to which i replied "we are going to have a small Riolu of our own, even though the circunstances which caused that to happen i can't agree with, he or she should have parents that reflect a healthy relationship rather than one based on hate" she sighed and rested her paws on my neck, after putting a "jacket" on we proceeded to kiss.

With her legs crossed on my back, she started to softly pressuring my crouch against hers, matching the rythm i start to go in and out of her, she rolled to position herself on top, as we started to resume she motioned me to stop, she put her front paws on my cheeks and stared at me, getting her head above mine we both got more blushed, she then kissed me shortly after she started to get me in and out of her pussy.

I couldn't say i am happy with the way my life changed once i got her, but i can say i am happy now.

Lucario slamed herself down on me one final time, her body started shaking her body filled with the pleasure of an orgasm that also triggered mine, we rested there staring at each other both blushed, i then fliped her on the bed and withdrawed myself from within her and removed the used condom from my dick making sure to make a knot before throwing it in the trash bin, "Lucario i will be on the kitchen making breakfast i call you when it's done" i said as i got to the kitchen.

«*grabs pillow and stares through the window* he will be a great father » - Lucario

 **[Continues on the next chapter]**

 **Pokemance:** Sorry to keep you guys / gals waiting as you may know i declared this story as "completed" on , well this was inicially just a oneshot story but after realising that this story still had potencial in it i decided to "revive" it with a second chapter, now this story will focus on the relationship of Lucario and Luke as well as the dinamics between them( Luke being more submissive and Lucario more dominant), expect anything from here XD


	3. Tongue Raped And Destroyed

Lucario and i are walking on the park, it's a lovely park, full with sun, Ms. Joy said that the more we walk with the egg the faster will it hatch...

But we were attacked from behind, it knocked Lucario out and stole the egg, i couldn't see if human or pokemon as it moved like a shadow.

Seconds after Lucario woke up a dark Greninja apeared before us and says "is this egg your's?" both me and Lucario jumped to grab it but the Greninja dodged us, "hehehe... you don't need it " says the Greninja as she drops the egg on the floor, it breaked before Lucario could catch it.

Grabing Lucario by the throat, Greninja says "you better start to run now..." i hit Greninjain the head with a frying pan that i stole from a picnic nearby, Greninja was knocked out, without anyone noticing i put Greninja on my backpack.

Back at home i tie Greninja to the wall in my basement, i stick desinfected neddles on it's chest, arms and legs then wire them all to a switch which was also connected to a car battery, i flip the switch which sends charge to Greninja, it wakes it up, "where am i ?" it asks, i call Lucario and say to her "Greninjas are water and dark, the water part is covered, now dark type is weak to fighting, you can beat her up and then flip this switch here to send volts to her, have fun ill be upstairs looking at the small bed i bought for our broken egg... oh and i also forgot... here is the key to the back yard storage, inside there are some shovels if you need", i then left the basement.

After a couple of hours i returned to the basement, "is everything alright Lucario", to my surprise Greninja was still there, Lucario was sitting on a chair, when she notice me she runs to the back of Greninja and smiles, she grabs the beat up Greninja's legs and spreads them, it was a female Greninja, i got closer and spread her labia "here's the hymen..." i looked at Lucario with a large smile "... you know it's Greninja's mating season, hahahahaha, she's bound to be burning down here", Greninja then says "it is, that's why i broke your egg, i'm tired of just masturbating to human males but the ones in my species don't interest me", i put a finger inside greninja's pussy and then say to Lucario "she's pretty tight" Lucario cut's Greninja down and with the spare rope tied the weak Greninjas arms on its back and get's on top of Greninja.

"I didn't mean that i wanted to fuck her" i respond, both Lucario and Greninja were blushed, i sigh and start to undo my pants, Greninja giggles in excitement, i put my dick on top of Lucario's butt and then slam my dick between both pussies, Greninja came, her juices sprayed my dick, i started a rythm going forwards and back in between them.

As i feel my orgasm start to hit spray it on to between them, Lucario cums.

As both me and Lucario recovered from our orgasms Greninja asks " i want your cum inside of me, please impregnate me, Master" i punch her and then say "you fucking child murderer you will never get my cum inside you, you piece of shit" Lucario unwraps Greninja's tongue from her neck and starts to pull it from her mouth, Greninja screams in pain, i untie Greninja and Kick her outside.

I got upstairs and rested on my bed, Lucario kicked the door open and jumped at me, in moments she tied my arms and legs to the bed and starts to giggle, as she grabs more rope to tie my knees to my elbows, Greninja Pops through the window and knock's out Lucario and ties her to the door.

Greninja get's on top of me and spreads her pussy, then slams down on me, "Ohaw Arceus it feels better than i imagined" says Greninja, she starts to bleed, "hehehe seems like you broke my hymen, next up you will cum inside me".

Lucario woke up and saw Greninja riding me, i was crying, Greninja drilled my anus with her tongue which was now bleeding, Greninja's belly was now rounded, full of my cum, Lucario in Rage broke the ropes and throwed Greninja out of the window, Lucario's body was diferent, as if she had evolved again, i fainted from the blood lost from my ass rape.

As i wake up i find Lucario cuddling with me, the ropes were gone, she was back at her regular form, she rolls on top of me and get's my dick inside of her, it still hurt soo i pulled her off to the side and sit on the bed "i can't do it..." i start crying "...i just can't it fucking hurts soo bad".


	4. Tangled Life Choices

Weeks have passed since then, I managed to recover from the physical stress that Greninja put onto my body but I can't still have sex with Lucario as when she tries to put me in memories flash into my brain causing me to always push her off, even when i tried it still had the same out come.

Lucario arrives home with an egg, she then looks at me and smiles, she pulls of a dark greninja jacket of her bag and goes to the kitchen to make lunch, I try the jacket on and notice its a perfect fit, I go down to the kitchen to hug Lucario as a thank you for the jacket but Lucario was wearing a maid outfit, she notices me and starts to blush, she got in all fours and flailed her but in the air exposing her dripping pussy, I look at her with a emotionless expression and said "I don't have a maid fetish and that outfit looks dificult to clean...", she stands up, goes up to me and lays her hands on my neck and stares at me, "... also never seen this egg before, it sure isn't a Lucario egg" Lucario gave me the television remote and pointed to the tv, I turn on the news... shocked I throw my jacket to the floor and call Lucario.

The T.V flashed before us "breaking news: Murder at the park. The body was found skinned, Police says this body belongs to a Greninja and that there is signs that either it was sexualy abused or that it had recently been in laybour, the Police has no clues on this case as the body was choped off and the head impaled on a stick, Police says this was all made with the victim still alive".

Lucario looked at me with a guilty look on her face, she came closer and kissed me, she then violently pushed my pants down, after sucking my dick for 2 minutes I became erect, she without even flinching slamed me inside and started humping like there was no tomorrow, my back was on the floor I could only scream "NO!" when my cum started to shoot up onto her uterus, she sprayed her cum onto my crouch making a large pool of our fluids surround us, she was full of my seed, shaking on the maid outfit as she finally stopped building up for the lack of sex, my mind was blank I couldn't think of anything, we stared into eachothers eyes.

Then all of the sudden we both felt a lick on our genitals, it continued as it sucessfully licked all the fluids away, Lucario standing on my dick, making it go fully inside of her, turns her head to the side and looks down, I looked behind Lucario, both shocked we soon stand up as nothing happen,as I pulled my pants up both me and Lucario face the small Froakie that was on the floor.

Noticing us staring back the Froakie flashed us it's newborn pussy which at the sight me and Lucario nodded no at the Froakie, in the next day we filled up the paperwork necessary and gave her up to adoption.

As it was done and both me and Lucario arrived at my place I ask to Lucario "what if that was our Riolu? We need to start being more carefull" Lucario rested against me in her arms was an egg.

 **Pokemance:** Sorry for such a small new chapter and a big time without uploading but I have been too busy with the pokemon news to even think of publishing or writing, though Jangmo-o gave me and idea for a oneshot hehehe... XD.


	5. The untold story

"You picked Froakie" I heard as for the first time in a while I go to the light, I was picked as a starter, I was so happy to go on an adventure, but I hope I didn't get picked at all…

The same day as I was picked up I got my reality shattered, the abuse my trainer gave me left me sore for a week, though he didn't break my womanhood he… he did rape me, I remember how much it hurt, the blood in my poop, the abuse was constant, if not sexually then physical, bruises covered my skin. 

Eventually I was turned into a Greninja, the abuse alone made it possible as I never fought, then one night he made me a woman…

"How are you today my Slave?" he says as he rubs his dick on my torso, my body froze, he grabbed my shoulders and threw me on the floor, my torso started to hurt as it slammed on the floor, his dick slowly entered my ass, I got to my happy place, the place I trained myself to go with the years of abuse.

It was no use, as soon a new sensation snapped me out of the fantasy, his tip was inside of my womanhood, the only place of me that was sacred to me, in a second defiled by it's malice.

My hymen torn as he slammed inside of me, the pain was like no other, the tears and whines where no match for the feeling I was living in.

Now with me completely public to him, no private part untouched, he flipped me belly up and increased his speed while in me, "if I'm not mistaken you should be ovulating…" he said as he grown bigger inside of me, "No…! Anything but that!" I thought but he continued "… then we can have a threesome…" he thrusted faster, "… let's make that happen!" he said as his warm seed fertilized my untouched uterus.

Weeks passed, the egg hatched…

*the egg breaks* "Finally…!" he grabs my daughter, brands a V in her thigh as he did with me, then he aligns his dick with her anus and goes all the way in, she started to bleed from there, this was her only reality…

She didn't know any better, she enjoyed the abuse and became my abuser's toy, she evolved by beating me up, he thought her how to speak, once she turned into a Greninja, a black beautiful one, they started to have more and more "training time", my time was running out.

The day come when her virginity would be taken, he had everything planned out except a knife to the skull.

I did what I had to, no dought the cycle would continue, I set the house on fire, I grab my daughter from the floor, though conscious she couldn't move, his cum was leaking out of her well used anus and her womanhood was covered with lubricant, one minute later and her cherry would have been popped.

Once outside the house was already engulfed with flames…

After the drugs were out of her system she fled, I never saw her again.

Today she… I mean her body appeared on the news, she was murdered, a worst fate than mine but with less pain.

It's not fun to live in the wild with no battle experience and no will to live, sometimes I wanted to end, never did I have the strength to do it.

Humans are not all the same as Trainer was, some gave me food.

But there is something I need that I can't find, something that the air seems to make me crave but that hurt the last time.

On top of a tree I moan, my digits playing with my defiled womanhood, I started to feel light headed, something started to come, afraid, I stop.

I sigh, a smell of sweetness raised to my nose, the smell was irresistible, it leads to a house nearby.

I scouted the area, it came from a window, it was a pie, cooling down, as I got closer to it, from the other side stared a Lucario, wearing some sort of black and white outfit, it just grabbed the pie and closed the window.

I stared threw it, they were a family, the human was the father of a yellow smaller Lucario.

Tears fell from my face as I see Lucario play with her cub, the motherhood I failed to give my daughter.

I started running as fast as I could, then it happen…

I collide against him, "ouch… that hurt, who are you?" he said, I was going to flee, he managed to grab my hand, they were warm, he notices me crying and hugs me, couldn't resist and embrace the hug as well, my tears absorbed by his T-shirt.


	6. Sudden wetness

The day turned into night, "here we are! Sorry it took so long to get here" he says as he enters his apartment, the rain soaked my body, " come in, you'll get a cold!" He said as he grabbed my shoulders, I felt my cheeks get warmer, he stared at my eyes, then he…did he… he blushed, he did!

" I cant…force you to come inside, I assumed… since you followed me here you… you know wanted to hangout…" he says, but as he finishes talking I start to hug him, it has passed a day since we first crossed paths…

THE PREVIOUS DAY:

" sorry I shouldn't hug you like this" he said, my body in couldn't be enjoying more the hug, he tries to break the hug but I don't let him, I needed this, never had I experienced this type of affection before… I never wanted it to end.

After 2 hours I knew I had to let him go, I broke the hug, and stared at him, " I don't want to let you go…"he said as tears start to fall from his eyes, he then apologized and wandered off.

I tried to hug other people that day, people seemed to like it some even gave me money afterwards, but none of those hugs felt the same as that hug he gave me, I remember his brown eyes, they were so beautiful, his hair a unnatural color, why you someone so young have gray hair?

I thought of him, last night, I couldn't stop…I… think my body also liked him, I searched for him everywhere but sleep was the only thing that I found.

The next morning he found me, I had fallen asleep on the side of the road, he got out of his strange shiny container and went to me.

"I found you 100 kilometers away, why are so faraway from there?" He said, I got up and hugged him, I started crying, for the first time in my life, this were tears of joy.

It started to rain, seeking shelter I jump inside of his container, he got in the container and it soon started to move, at first the fear was making me uncomfortable, then I remembered that… I was with him, I look at him, he is so nice, so…handsome, I pull my hands between my thighs they were wet, am I attracted to him?

PRESENT TIME:

I entered his apartment, he made a meal, for both of us, I could believe he did that for me, afterwards we started to watch a movie, I had seen this one before, in my spare time while washing my former masters clothes, I remember that this movie made into my dreams the first time I watched it.

This wasn't a dream, I was enjoying this movie with someone I liked, I rested my head on his shoulder as the movie was soon to end, I remembered this part, it was the fonder to my fantasies, the two friends realized they were a couple, looked at each other, and the girl kissed the guy.

I look at him, " what a cool movie" he said as he stands up, he notices me staring at him, I stand up, both of us blushed, I got closer to him, I tripped, my head collided with his torso, I giggle and look at him, he then did it.

He…he kissed me, one of his hands went to my hip as the other one wrapped around my back and grabbed my shoulder, his tongue was in my mouth, I as in ecstasy, my nether parts throbbing, my hands grabbing on to his hips and my tongue stroking his back.

After our tongues got tired, he told me, he also went searching for me, he felt a strong connection on that first hug, I grab his arms, he flinches, I was shocked, his arms were covered with scares.

"Don't mind that, I haven't been cutting myself *laughs*" he said, he looks at me and sees me worried about him, " I'm serious, I am an investigator, a police investigator, when we first met I was doing some recon, on a Lucario, my suspicions were correct, she was the serial killer we, the police, were searching for, she managed to kill most of my colleagues, but one straight bullet head shot her riolu, her partner tried to run… but she used him as a meat shield, anyways its from that this scars appeared" he continues.


End file.
